goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Train/Walkthrough
Train picks up where Depot left off. You are on a mission to rescue Natalya and escape, picking off enemies and doing other objectives along the way. This is one of the tougher missions in the game, not because of the enemies, but because of the ending. This will be divided into three parts, for each agent difficulty. The only things that change for each agent difficulty are the number of objectives, and the enemies within being more smarter and able to take more rounds. The Silver PP7 cheat is unlocked by completing this mission on 00 Agent in 5:25 or less. Primary Objectives *Destroy brake units *Rescue Natalya *Escape to safety *Crack Boris' password *Locate Janus secret base Background The leader of Janus, Alec Trevelyan, is holding Natalya hostage on his armored train. M Briefing We've lost more experienced agents before in hostage situations. Keep a clear head, 007, and don't get sidetracked settling old scores. Q Branch A train, 007, pretty simple. Destroy the braking units in each carriage and the emergency systems should bring it to a halt. Moneypenny That girl again, James? Intro Alright, you heard the people at HQ. You have to get in, bust some caps and get out with the girl. Just like the movies eh? This will be a difficult mission, but following my advice will help you beat it with ease. Walkthrough: Agent Alright, so the starting point is in front of some boxes, back up a bit and slide to the right. Take out the guards you can and go back. They may blow the crates up. Now head back out and take out the rest of the guards. Head up to the door and look to your bottom right, see that box? Destroy it. That is the brake unit. There are several more that you need to destroy in order for the train to come to a complete halt. If you shoot the top crate to left of the door, you will find a RC-P90, VERY USEFUL in this level. Plenty of ammo and shoots hard and fast. Collect the guns you see and any ammo and switch to a larger weapon, open the door and start firing, slide left and right to stay out of the way of bullets coming at you. More guards are ahead, just pick them off and destroy the brake unit at the door. Open the door and head inside. There are quite a few guards in here, open one of the doors to your right and head inside, they will soon follow and start picking them off, once no more approach head out, also there is a brake unit next to the door you came through. Now head forward for another round of guards, take them out and destroy the next brake unit. Open the doors and head in, there is a guard waiting in front, blow him away. There are two guards in the next room ahead of you, take them out. Now keep going. More guards, wonderful. Trev really has tricks up his sleeves. Alright just keep doing what you have done so far, now blow the brake unit up and continue on. Almost there, don't worry. You will come into a blue room, there is a guard there, shoot him up, now destroy the brake unit behind you, guess what? A few more guards to greet you, one of them has a key, pick it up after you are through with them. The next part is quite difficult pay attention. Kill the guy in the green before entering the room. Why? Natayla is in front of him and will kill her, rendering the mission a failure. Now go inside, Trev and his part run like the cowards they are, now switch through you inventory until you come across a watch laser. Select and go over to the plate in the ground. Start shooting at the blank spots all the way around. If at any time you happen to run out of watch ammo, use another weapon. You can use any sort of gun to get the door open. Just make sure you have enough ammo for the guards waiting for you outside. Soon enough the plate will fall through, escape. Now start heading the other way, keep running and the mission is complete with a cutscene. Congrats, mission complete. Now you can do the other difficulties. Which are not easy... Walkthrough: Secret Agent Just follow what you read before, Natalya does the second to last objective for you, it would be wise the moment you rescue her and she starts locating the base, before the timer starts to start shooting at the metal covering. When it's done, and the objective is complete escape, head the opposite way to safety. On the top crate in the first room just left of the door, there is hidden a DD44 Dostovei. It's a decent gun to use. Walkthrough: 00 Agent Again, just follow what you read, and follow the previous walkthrough. However, rather than shoot only Ourumov, line up your shots so that you hit both him, and Xenia. She will say that she's been hit if this is done correctly. This will delay the clock countdown, and ensure that Natalya completes the other two objectives with enough time to escape. Category:Mission Walkthroughs